Petrova's Daughter
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: What happens when Connor find Yuri Petrova's daughter outside crying? What happens when he tells her he is responsible for his death? Connor MacManus/OC Boondock Saints
1. Chapter 1

****I do NOT own Boondock Saints! All right go to Troy Duffy for his awesomeness! The actors own themselves & Troy owns the characters! This is for recreational purposes only! Please Enjoy and Review! ****

* * *

><p>It was the worst news she could've gotten. The worst news she's ever received. Her family was all gone. The worst part was she had to find out with the rest of Boston. She stood in front of the TV store and watched the news. She held it together while people were around. She slowly backed out of the crowed and down an alley and started to cry. She leaned against the wall as she cried. She cried hard. Everything she knew and everyone she called family was gone. She was so far gone that she didn't hear anyone walk up. It wasn't until she saw the brown boots in front of her. She looked up and saw two men standing in front of her. She just looked back down at her knees and kept crying.<p>

"Hey," said one of the men. "What's wrong? You okay? You hurt?"

She ignored him and kept crying. It's not like she could form coherent words.

"Come one, Murphy. Help me wit her," said the first man.

"Come on Con. Just take her to the hospital," said the man named Murphy.

"Just open the door!" said the first.

"Fine," said the second.

The first man gently picked her up and got her settled in his arms. He turned and walked to the other building. The door closed behind them the other man opened the doors to the lift and pressed a button. Her cried had slowed but hadn't stopped completely. There was something about the man who was holding her that was calming.

The lift came to a stop and they walked off. The second man opened a door that they walked through. He closed it back and locked it. The man who had her walked over to a couch and laid her down. As soon as she hit the cushions she rolled away from them and kept crying. Connor looked over at his brother who just shrugged his shoulders. They were there to get some of their things and then go back to Rocco's. Murphy grabbed his duffle and started shoving clothes into it. Connor watched the girl for a few more moments before he started to do the same thing.

Everything was almost packed up when Connor realized that it was quiet in the apartment. They both looked over at the couch to see the girl still lying there. Murphy walked quietly over to her and peered at her face.

"She's asleep," he said looking at his brother.

"What?" said Connor.

"She's asleep," repeated Murphy. "We need to get back to Roc's. Come on."

"What? We can't leave her here," said Connor.

"We can't take her with us either," said Murphy.

Connor looked at his brother who sighed and dropped his bag next to the table. Murphy pulled out one of his cigarettes and lit it. Connor did the same.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later that Connor noticed the mysterious girl was starting to stir. Murphy had headed out to Rocco's an hour before, leaving Connor and the girl the only ones in the loft. He watched as she sat up and looked around. Her gaze finally landed on him. He nodded to her and she nodded back. Connor was the first to speak.<p>

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You're not hurt or anything?" he asked.

She shook her head no.

"You got a name?" he asked.

"You got one, or do I get to called you Irish?" she asked with a hoarse voice.

Connor chuckled. "It's Connor. And from the sound of it, you are Russian, right?"

"Yeah. Something like that," she replied swinging her feet to set them on the ground.

"You mind if I ask why you were in the alley cryin?" he asked.

"No. It's not like it matters anyway," she said.

Connor nodded for her to continue.

"My family is gone," she said.

"I'm sorry. What happened?" he asked lighting another cigarette. "Want one?"

"Thank you," she said taking one from him and lighting it. "They were murdered."

"I'm sorry. Do you know who did it?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I don't." she wiped a tear away.

"How long ago did it happen?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me," she said. "And even if you did you'd probably call the cops."

"I won't call the cops. I'm not particularly fond of them at the moment," he said with a chuckle.

She nodded. "They were killed a few hours ago at the Copley Plaza," she said. "I was running late for dinner with my dad when I saw the news on TV."

Connor just sat there and stared at her. He and Murph had _just_ left the Plaza when they found her in the alley. The only murder that happened at the Plaza was the Russian's in the Presidential Suite.

"I'm sorry about that," said Connor after a few minutes.

"Yeah. They were all I had as a family," she said stubbing out her cigarette.

'What about yer mum?" asked Connor lighting another cigarette.

"What about her? She wasn't one for sticking around," said the girl.

"That sucks," said Connor. "You want a beer?"

"That'd be nice," she said.

"Well, you know my name but I still don't know yers," he said handing her the can.

"It's Tasha," she said opening. "Short for Natasha."

Connor nodded his head as he took a swig of his beer.

"I want to thank you for your kindness. Not many people would pick a girl up out of the street and bring them into their…um…home," she said finally taking a look around the loft.

"It's not much, but its home," he said chuckling at her expression.

"It's more than what I've got now," she said shrugging her shoulders. "But I am thankful."

"It's nothing. But, um, Natasha…um…I've got to tell you something," said Connor.

"Before you do that, can I thank you?" asked Natasha staring at him.

Connor gulped and nodded. Natasha stood up and walked around the table and stood in front of him. She leaned forward and kissed him. It was supposed to be a simple kiss but he just tasted so good. She gripped the sides of his face and kept kissing him. Connor grabbed her around the waist and deepened the kiss. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked her backwards. Her feet hit something on the floor. She didn't get a chance to look at it when Connor started to lower her towards the floor. She soon found out it was a mattress.

Connor kissed down her neck to her collar bone where he nibbled a bit. He pulled her shirt off and tossed it behind him. She did the same thing. The fumble with their jeans and shoes but soon they were naked and Connor was kissing his way down her torso.

* * *

><p>Natasha was lying on the mattress next to Connor asleep. Connor sighed and moved some of her hair from her face. He had to tell her that he was the one who killed her family. He laid there and watched her for a few more moments before she started to stir.<p>

Natasha slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She smiled when she saw Connor. She leaned up and kissed him before she stretched. Connor sat up and kept his back to her. She frowned as she sat up and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I've got to tell you something," he said.

"You're not gay are you?" she asked.

"What the fuck? No!" he said looking at her.

"Sorry," she said smiling.

"It's something serious," he said. "And I need you to promise that you won't go to the cops about it. No matter how much you want to."

"As long as you don't go to them about," she said.

"Why about you?" he asked looking at her.

"When you are the daughter of a Russian Crime Syndicate Boss they don't look too highly on you. Especially when he is murdered," she said.

"What's your last name?" he asked.

"Petrova," she said.

Connor nodded his head. "You promise?"

"Yeah," she said squeezing his arm.

"I know who killed your family," he said.

"Who?" she asked.

Connor took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Merfi i ya ubil ih."

Natasha sat there for a moment while she soaked in what was said. She hadn't expected him to say it in Russian, but that was beside the point. He had admitted to killing her father and "uncles." She took a deep breath and pulled away from him. She had promised not to go to the cops because it would only get her into more trouble. She grabbed the blanket and her clothes and walked behind the shower curtain and changed back into them.

"YA mogu chestno skazatʹ, ya ne ozhidal , chto vyĭti iz vashego rta," she said walking around the curtain. "Why didn't you tell me before, when I first woke up?"

"I tried. But you were on a roll with your thanking me that I got sidetracked," he said standing up.

Connor walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder. "It's not just your da. And I'm sorry that it _was_ your da. It's all the evil men."

"Just because _you_ think he's evil doesn't mean everyone thinks that," she said jerking her arms from his grip. "I promised I wouldn't go to the cops and I will stick by that. But if you see me in public or whatever, just ignore me. I don't want to deal with you ever again."

Connor watched as she practically ran out the door. He sighed as he grabbed his things and headed out the door to Rocco's. Murphy was going to be pissed about this.

* * *

><p>YA mogu chestno skazatʹ, ya ne ozhidal, chto vyĭti iz vashego rta = I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that to come out of your mouth.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the first chapter of this story. I wanted to get it posted before I lost power because of the storm! I should have more chapter ups in a few days! Enjoy! ~Kat<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Connor walked in the door to Rocco's apartment. Murphy and Rocco were talking about something when he walked in. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down at the table.

"Where the hell were you?" asked Murphy.

"With Natasha," said Connor.

"Who's Natasha?" asked Rocco.

"Some girl we found crying in the alley. Connor brought her up to the loft," said Murphy. "Where is she? Figured she would be following you around like a lost puppy."

"No. She hates me," said Connor.

"Why?" asked Rocco grabbing another beer.

"Because Natasha Petrova's father is dead," said Connor.

"The Russian?" asked Murphy.

"Aye," said Connor. "I told her."

"Are you fucking stupid!" shouted Murphy. "She's going to go to the cops about us!"

"No she won't. She has just as much to lose," said Connor. "She likes her freedom as much as we do."

"You've lost it," said Murphy.

'Yeah," said Connor.

* * *

><p>Natasha was sitting on a park bench. She could see the Plaza from where she was. The cops were still going in and out of it. She wouldn't be called to identify the body, he was a well-known mobster, but they didn't know he had a daughter. She was kept in the dark for a reason, to keep her safe. Living in the lap of luxury, but safe.<p>

She heard moving in the park behind her. She figured it was people walking through until she heard someone talk. It was Italian. She knew she was in trouble. She slowly stood up from her seat and started to walk down the path. There were two men following here. She sped up her pace slightly and kept walking. She turned down a street and took off at a run. The men shouted behind her and ran after her.

"Rocco! Where does he live!" she shouted as she kept running.

As she was running she saw a man with a lot of hair walk out of and alley way. He looked mad. She kept running, but she was slowing down. They would catch her soon if she couldn't find a place to hide. She was nearing the alley entrance when she heard someone shout to her. She stopped and turned to see Connor and some man with him. She really didn't want to see him but she had no choice. She darted down the alley and latched onto him. He was fixing to ask her what had happened when the Italians reached the opening. Connor and Murphy grabbed their guns and started firing. Connor shoved Natasha behind the wall.

The gun fire stopped and the boys walked back around the corner. Connor was the first to talk.

'What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was in the park and then they were chasing me," she said still trying to catch her breath.

"How did you find us anyway?" asked Murphy looking at Connor.

"Don't look at me, I didn't tell her where he lived," said Connor.

"I just ran," she said still breathing hard. "I wouldn't have seen you if you hadn't called my name."

"Well come on. You can't stay out here," said Connor walking towards the stairs.

They all sat around the table and didn't say anything. Natasha was looking at her hands and the boys were staring at her. If she did look up she would look back at her hands or find something else to look at in the room. After a few minutes Connor finally said something.

"Natasha?" he said.

Natasha looked up at him but didn't say anything.

"Where are you staying?" he asked.

"The Copley Plaza. I was staying on the floor beneath them," she said. "I have to go back eventually."

"No," said Murphy.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"If they are chasing after you in broad daylight they are going to know where you are staying. You have to find somewhere else to stay," said Murphy.

Natasha nodded her head as she started to stand up. Connor stood up before her and grabbed her arm.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Fine," she said following him out of the kitchen/dining room.

Connor pulled her into the bedroom and closed the door. He stepped away from her and turned his back. Natasha took a deep breath and leaned against the door.

"I want to apologize to you. I should've told you about yer da and I didn't," said Connor. "I know there's nothing I can say or do, but I just wanted to…"

"I get it. I just want to go home," she said. "I should've known something was going to happen. I just didn't want it to happen."

"He was yer da. It's understandable," said Connor.

"I'm going to be upset, but I can't stay that way for ever," she said. "I just need an adjustment period."

Natasha stepped forward and kissed Connor's cheek.

"What was tha' for?" he asked.

"Because, despite what you did, you were still really sweet to me," she said. "I don't come across guys like you very often."

Connor smirked as she stepped back.

"Stay safe," she said. "There's no telling what you will run into on those streets."

Natasha turned around and walked out of the bedroom. She walked past Murphy, who was looking at an old magazine, and out the front door. Connor came through a few seconds later and plopped down in the chair next to his brother. Murphy looked over at Connor. He was going to say something when the phone rang.

"Hello!" he said grabbing at it.

* * *

><p>Natasha was sitting on her bed in a rundown motel. She had all of her things brought to the lobby at the Copley Plaza. She had hailed a cab and had him take her to the cheapest motel in town, and that's where she was. She had the TV on as she brushed her hair. The news was going on about a shooting at a deli and one a strip joint. She shook her head as she turned the volume down. She had a feeling she knew who it was. She had gotten out of dodge only a few minutes before anything had happened.<p>

She laid her brush down on the bedside table and listened to the rest of the news. She thought about what Connor had told her. And what she had told him. She was still mad at him but she couldn't make herself hate him. She sighed again and turned the TV off. She needed to check out of life for a few days and that was what she planned on doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to update this! Been working on school. BUT! Here is chapter 2 and i'm working on chapter 3 right now. Hopefully it will be up soon! Until then, read and review some of my other stories! ~Kat<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Days Later**

Natasha stared at the TV. She had unplugged it three days ago. The news was flashing with stories of the most recent killings. Papa Joe Yakkavetta had "narrowly' escaped his death two nights before. They were listing off the dead and one of them was David Della Rocco.

"Oh, no," she said bringing her hand up to her mouth.

Natasha got up and walked into the bathroom. She jumped in the shower with plan to go down to the cemetery. Rocco was the only one who was having a funeral that day. Once she was out of the shower she slipped on a black pencil skirt and a black blouse. She grabbed her heels and slipped them on and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

* * *

><p>Natasha walked across the cemetery to the mausoleum. There were a few people standing around. She stood off to the side out of the way. The priest read a prayer in Latin. As she went to bow her head she saw movement off to the left of her. She looked over and saw the boys standing under a tree. She slowly and quietly back away from the group and made her way over to them.<p>

'What are ye doin here?" asked Connor.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," said Natasha. "What with you going on a killing spree!"

"Shut it!" he said looking around. "Look, we didn't plan on coming here. We've got to lay low for a while. But I mean…"

"I get it," she said. "I've been there before."

"Your da is one thing," started Murphy.

"Actually, in the past five years I've been to seven funerals for my friends," she said looking at him. "All because of various mafia killings. So I know what it's like to lose a friend."

"You didn't see them die," said Murphy.

"No, I saw my brother die. And that is much worse," she said.

Natasha turned around and started to walk away. The group had dispersed from the mausoleum. She stopped just outside it and whispered a prayer before she walked off. Connor stood there and watched her. Murphy shook his head as he turned to walk away.

"I suggest you forget about her," said Murphy. "Where we are going she's definitely not going to want to follow."

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Later<strong>

Natasha was running late. She was going to the Yakkavetta hearing. She grabbed her purse from the security guard and started to walk towards the court room.

"Shit," she said as she tripped over her heels.

As she righted herself she saw three men walk in a back entrance. She grabbed her lip gloss and kept walking. She looked at her watch. The hearing had started almost ten minutes ago. She tried to hurry down the hall as quietly as possible. As she neared the court room a man stopped her.

"Where you headed?" he asked.

"Court room three," she said.

"You're not going to walk into there," he said.

"Why not?" she asked.

Just then the fire alarm started to ring. She looked at the man and gasped. "You're one of the detectives!" she whispered loudly.

'Keep it down, would ya!" he said.

"Why can't I go in there, aside from the obvious at the moment?" she asked.

He started to say something when there were three distinctive gun shots and screaming coming from the court room.

"That's why," he said. "Come with me."

The detective grabbed her hand and pulled her out of an emergency exit.

'Slow down. I'm in heels here," she said trying to keep up with him without falling.

They turned the corner and he came to a stop. Natasha tripped over her heels as she tried to stop running. She was expecting to hit the ground but was caught by someone with strong arms. She knew those arms. She had been in them once before. She turned and looked at the man who had caught her.

"Connor," she said standing up straight.

"Natasha? What are ye doin here?" he asked looking at Detective Duffy.

"I was going to the Yakkavetta trial," she said looking between the two brothers. "He told me I didn't want to go in there. Would you be that reason?"

'Ah…well…" said Connor.

"You killed him, didn't you?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"You have to understand," started Connor.

"Don't," she said turning to leave.

As she turned around she stopped in her tracks. Walking over to them was Il Duce. She gasped when she saw him.

"You're him…" she said looking at Noah.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Natasha Petrova," said Connor. "She's the daughter of a Russian mobster."

"Deceased Russian Mobster," she said sending a glare towards Connor.

"Aye, I've heard of him," said Noah. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Why? You condone their behavior," she said.

"None the less, he was your father. Losing family is hard to deal with," said Noah. "But we must be going."

Il Duce walked around her and over to the truck. He climbed in followed by Murphy. Dolly and Greenly climbed in as well.

"Come on Connor," said Murphy.

"I've told you before that I was sorry it was yer da," said Connor. "You, of all people, should know what it's like to have the mafia rip your family apart."

"I do. More than you know," she said. "But I don't go around killing people because of it."

"To each their own," said Connor. "Good-bye, Natasha."

"Where are you going?" she asked. "I know a few people…I could help."

"We are leaving the US. We're going home," he said with a smirk.

Natasha nodded her head as he climbed into the truck. Dolly closed the door to the back of the truck before he jumped in the driver's seat. As the truck pulled away Natasha walked off in the other direction. She turned back and looked at the court house as the police swarmed it. She smiled as she walked down the street.

"At least for now Boston is safe again," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the final chapter of the story. I dont know if i want to do a sequel yet. I've got a really good idea in my head for a NEW Boondock FF. I'm currently putting 'pen to paper' so to speak on that one. So keep your eye peeled. As for this story, review and let me know what you think! ~Kat<strong>


End file.
